


A Period of Prospects

by LittleGrumblrAnna



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrumblrAnna/pseuds/LittleGrumblrAnna
Summary: Linhardt wasn't one to meddle in the affairs of others, but in knowing Lysithea's predicament, he finds himself dedicating his life's research for her future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following is recommended context before reading this fanfic:
> 
> The Crimson Flower route  
Linhardt and Lysithea's support chain  
Linhardt and Lysithea's paired ending
> 
> As it is based on them and there will be many references to them.

It wasn’t like him to be overly motivated about, well, anything really. Crest research was captivating in itself, but even that grew stale. Research materials were limited enough as is, and procuring more meant interacting with others… which he wasn’t wholly keen on. His energy level dipped low even thinking about such things. However, if something truly intriguing managed to catch Linhardt’s eye, he could surely postpone his naps in the name of furthering his knowledge. 

Said current intrigue; Lysithea von Ordelia - House Ordelia’s eldest (and perhaps only) child. Truth be told, Linhardt’s focus onto the monnestary’s prodigy wouldn’t have piqued had his Professor not caught Lythesia’s interest first. She was very focused on improving her abilities, insomuch she freely abandoned her affiliation with the Golden Deer class to join the Black Eagles - to be taught by Professor Byleth. Even Linhardt was impressed at how adept his professor was in tutoring practically anything pertaining to combat, so he wasn’t too surprised when other students began to migrate over. 

But regardless of who else joined their quickly bloating class, Lysithea remained ever the focus for the (indifferent yet intrigued) budding Crest scholar. Linhardt oft found himself near her in skirmishes, their Professor perhaps wishing for two versatile magic users to support one another in battle. While he absolutely hated battle, these opportunities did end up aiding one of Linhardt’s hypotheses - one that he decided to act on, unable to suppress his zeal.

Lysithea was beyond disinterested when he presented it to her, refusing further discussion. It wasn’t his intention to upset her (though perhaps teasing her was a bit too far), but her snit wasn't going to deter him. Wanting privacy on the matter was understandable, but denying him knowledge on this perplexing breakthrough? There was no way Linhardt was letting a being bearing two Crests be lost to history due to secrecy! 

It was unfathomable, exciting even. Was it something akin to a birth defect? Or perhaps a magic based modification? Whatever the case, Linhardt’s hypothesis was accurate, and it gave way to another. However, the next opportunity he’d confront Lysithea would be done with more care. He studied every book he could find on the matter of Crests and began consulting with the Father of Crestology himself; Professor Hanneman. This time, he’d be sure to get his desired information from Lysithea, because he now knew how to frame the subject in her favour. 

Cue an even further disinterested Lysithea, now confused and disgusted by Linhardt’s new preferred way at contacting her. He thought an anonymous letter more fitting to her privacy, but swerved the conversation back to the topic at hand, regardless of her concerns. As expected, the mention of having her Crests removed finally got a mite of positivity out of Lysithea. And yet, at the mere suggestion of keeping them, Linhardt had finally touched his self proclaimed test subject’s last nerve. The truth of her circumstances came out, and something besides intrigue stirred inside Linhardt. 

Lysithea’s marvel was a burden in disguise, one forced upon her, one that was leading her to an early grave. She told Linhardt he was completely lacking in empathy, and indeed, he surely was, beginning to feel a fool for it. He had not seen her as a person, had not seen her pain under the facade of her studious nature. This was not a blunder he ever expected to encounter… or to recover from. Before Linhardt could even start to formulate amends, war broke out.

To everyone’s surprise, Professor Byleth sided with Edelgard von Hresvelg, with the Empire. It seemed to defy everything they were, everything they had become, but in seeing the Archbishop turn into a raging beast, the rest of the Black Eagles class knew where their allegiances lay - Lysithea included. School life was over, and the days of being the Black Eagle Strike Force began. Grievances were forgotten, no matter the size, as a full on assault to the monastery was orchestrated and successfully carried out - but not without losses.

The five years that followed after the presumed death of their beloved Professor were both successful and strained. Battles and victories, strategies and deadlocks - all for the good of Fódlan’s future, free from the Immaculate One’s false history. For Linhardt, it was a whole new beginning of furthering historical research, Crests now more than ever at the center of the conflict. On the other hand, Lysithea found solace in knowing her choice to remain with the Empire was ultimately keeping her family safe, and so she fought on. 

The duo didn’t find much to speak on in those days, not due any enmity between them, but simply because time was so fleeting. War didn’t allow much free time, and when a rare pocket presented itself, Linhardt tried to regain his lost sleep while Lysithea went back to her studies. It wasn’t until Professor Byleth found their way back to the monastery that morale rose to the point of the Black Eagle Strike Force wishing to rekindle companionship, rather than continue as just cogs in the army’s machine. The tactics used in their school days returned and for the first time in ages, Lysithea and Linhardt found reason to be in each others presence outside of usual pleasantries.

Conversations around the dinner table yielded that they had more in common than their combat power. Both loved sweets, to the point of comparing favourites, and they both shared a dislike for manual labor. While on the other side of things, Lysithea hated rest unless absolutely necessary while Linhardt drowsily admitted his wishes to sleep as much as possible, though both were known to tirelessly study regardless. It was in these daily chats that Linhardt’s mind went back to their academy days - to how he’d never made things right with Lysethia, and how he could do so. 

Such feelings grew as more time passed, and soon, what Linhardt had planned became much more than making amends - it was his way of showing his affections. Though the slightly over thought life metaphor pertaining to the cakes he’d prepared for Lysithea was odd, Linhardt got his message and feelings across. 

He was going to figure out an answer to her Crest dilemma before the war was over, and that intrigued Lysithea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by: https://tinysketchii.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re leaving?”

“I am. My parents want me back home and Edelgard has given me leave to do so. Besides, the war is over and you still haven’t…” Lysithea paused, her eyes meeting Lindhardt’s, his usual resting face still present, ever hiding his emotions, patiently waiting for her to finish. “...Nevermind.” She shook her head. 

“No, Lysithea, speak your mind. However, I know what it is you want to say, and you’re right. Here we are in peacetime and I’ve yet to ascertain a way to remove your Crests. As much as I’ve applied myself, I have nothing conclusive to present to you. I have theories, formulas, and other things in the like,” He gestured to a growing pile of papers on his desk. “But they’ve only gotten me so far, and I’m sorry for that.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” She assured. “In all honesty, I’m still coming to terms that you went out of your way to do all of this for me. I won’t say that I’m not at least a little disappointed, but at the same time, it was nice having someone help shoulder my burden, even if it was for only a little while.” 

“Well, it doesn’t have to stop at all if you want. If you give me a little bit more time-”

“You know as well as I do that neither of us have time to continue milling around the monastery. Edelgard is dismantling the nobility, which means we need to return to our territories and get our affairs in order. I doubt you’ll have a moment to even think about Crests for awhile.”

“Ugh…” Linhardt recoiled at the thought, knowing all the busywork waiting for him back at the Hevring manor. “I wish you hadn’t reminded me.”

“I suppose if I hadn’t you’d stay here researching Crests until you were eventually dragged back?”

“Absolutely.” He answered without missing a beat. “I care too much about you to just abandon all this.” 

Lysithea felt her face flush, only for a brief moment before sighing it away. “You’re ridiculous…” She huffed while moving herself behind the desk separating them, Linhardt’s chair creaking as he moved to face her anew. “Like it or not, you have to. We’re still nobles until everything gets sorted out otherwise. I hate it as much as you do, but duty comes before our own personal feelings.” 

“Even so, I’m not giving up on you, Lysithea.” Linhardt resolutely declared, his eyes meeting hers again. Lysithea felt the corners of her’s start to dampen, but a wave of blinks chased the tears away. She approached him further, gently taking his head into her arms and pressing it against her chest. He froze, the sudden intimacy strange and new to him, but not unwelcome.

“...Thank you, Linhardt… for everything.” He felt her small lips plant a kiss into his hair, and he broke out of his daze, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“You don’t need to sound so upset, this isn’t the end for us.”

“It’ll be awhile before we see each other again, and you don’t know what tomorrow brings…” She protested. 

“True, I’m a researcher, not a prophet, but have a little faith in me regardless. I have a feeling we’ll be seeing one another sooner than you think.”

“...I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to note that I've decided to make the chapters of this fic short and sweet - a similar size to an in-game support for each chapter, if you will. This will help me get this fic out and done in good time as I've taken on a big writing load lately(Still working on my book + I'm writing for a Zine). I really, really like this couple, so I hope I'm doing them justice despite this! Thanks for understanding!


	3. Chapter 3

Another migraine. Lysithea groaned as she slowly lowered herself onto her bed, hoping rest would alleviate some of the pain. She stared up at the ceiling, annoyed at her weakening body. She’d been home for a month, not even that, and now her body decides to start deteriorating?! Could it have at least waited until all of the Ordelia affairs were sorted? But, no, perhaps this was just the inevitability catching up to her. Years of war with continual use of both Crests was no doubt an unneeded strain - though it’s not as if she regretted her actions. 

She had gotten what she wished for; freedom and safety for her family. Never again would any noble house become pawns in a conflict beyond their control. Dissolving the nobility was step one, while Edelgard and their Professor continued to take strides to the next. Those Who Slither in the Dark, the horrid group that murdered Lysithea’s siblings and left her behind in this state, were finallying receiving justice. Had circumstances been different, Lysithea would be on the front lines of the assault, but she trusted Edelgard and Byleth, knowing their grudges were just as potent.

All that was left for Lysithea to do was finish up house Ordelia’s happenings, then she and her parents could disappear as commoners and live the rest of their lives peacefully. 

“...If I even live that long…” Lysithea half joked to no one in particular, rolling over on her side. It seemed this position wasn’t aiding her either as she sighed, trying to put her mind elsewhere than the pain it harboured. Of course her first thought went to a certain young man, nostalgia and affections still fresh. She wondered how Linhardt was handling the situation in his territory. The image of him napping on a large pile of official papers popped into her head, making her giggle. “No, he’s probably working hard… He did ask me to put a little faith in him.” 

Lysithea mindlessly poked at one of the stuffed bears on her bed before scooping one up into an embrace. She… missed him. As happy as Lysithea was to be with her parents again, there was a certain emptiness that lingered, especially when left to her own thoughts. She squeezed her eyes shut, the pangs of her migraine ebbing, but the ache in her heart mixed with it poorly regardless. 

“Pull yourself together.” She mumbled into the stuffed bear, sleep starting to take over. “You’re acting like a child…”

******

Lysithea awoke to the sound of the mansion doors opening. She tried to remember if her parents had gone out to do business or needed to do so as guests were a rarity. The voice of one of the few servants still lingering in the mansion sounded first, indicating that it was indeed a guest. Lysithea left her bed and peeked out her window, unable to see the door or the visitor, instead seeing a large amount of luggage. She tippy-toed in an attempt to spy past the luggage, but it was for naught, the pile expertly hiding them. Then, the visitor’s voice sounded, and Lysithea heart skipped a beat.

There was no way, he couldn’t have possibly gotten things sorted this quickly, and yet, Lysithea pushed her window open and called out his name.

“Linhardt?!”

The conversation ceased and a familiar face moved from behind the luggage and stepped into Lysithea’s view. The same drowsy gaze punctuated with a gentle smile met her surprised mug.

“It seems I got the right mansion after all.” Linhardt moved his hand to block the sun, looking up and double checking his tired eyes. “Hello, Lysithea.”

“W-what are you doing here?!” 

“What do you _think_ I’m doing here? Are you still half asleep?” He motioned to an area on his own head and Lysithea moved her hand to the same place, silently gasping as she got a handful of bedhead tufts.

“**Y-YOU-!**” She embarrassingly seethed. “You stay right there! I’m coming down and you’re going to explain what’s going on!” 

“It’s obvious, but as you wish.”

Lysithea slammed her window shut, immediately reaching for her brush to hastily fix her hair before barreling down to the first floor. The moment the front door framing Linhardt was in view, Lysithea continued right where they left off. 

“NO, it’s not obvious! My family and I are up to our ears in paperwork, trying to get our affairs in order as quickly as possible, and it was no doubt the same in your household! You shouldn’t be here, not this soon!” She pointed accusingly to him, then the luggage. “And what’s all this?!” 

“Firstly, ‘up to our ears’ is an accurate depiction. I assure you that I had every intention to stay by family’s side until everything was sorted, but, well, my father has always been the busybody type. He simply couldn’t believe I was willingly directing my attention at something that wasn’t Crest based, and quickly squeezed out of me your circumstances and my intentions. My father really never had high expectations for me, only sent me to Garreg Mach in hopes to motivate me, so I think I may have exceeded his expectations in finding a purpose outside dukedom. So, he dismissed me, ordered me to you side, and these-” He gestured to the luggage. “Are essentials from Professor Hanneman.” 

“Essentials…?” Lysithea eyed the pile dubiously 

“Various supplies and tools to aid in my research to remove your Crests. Professor Hanneman sort of volunteered me as his successor, as I have no house to return to and he’s taking care of my accommodations. I was dropping by to both give my greetings and ask you to store these until I can find the space for them. The local inn is quite tiny.” 

She fell silent, processing everything. The unexpected kindness of Linhardt’s father, Hanneman’s continued meddling, and Linhardt himself seemingly unfazed as ever. Lysithea wavered on how to react. Happiness was mixed with disbelief while anger was fleeting into acceptance. It all came out in a smile with a shake of her head. 

“You really are ridiculous. Determined, caring, surprising, and maybe a bit daft, but ultimately a ridiculous creature. I hope you realize that.” 

“What a list! Your words might wound me if I didn’t already know so. Besides, hearing it come from you is more of a compliment. You know me so well.” He shared her smile, getting puff of laughter from Lysithea. 

“Spare me any more of your eccentric tendencies today.” She turned back to reenter the mansion. “Go back to the inn gather whatever you managed to keep there. We’re more than able to house you and all your materials.” 

“I wouldn’t want to intrude-”

“Linhardt, trust me, my parents would be thrilled to have you here. If they were to learn you were holed up in a small inn and not staying here, well, I'd never hear the end of it.”

"Oh? Have I been a pleasant conversation starter lately?" She could practically feel his smirk on her back, a blush surfacing. Lysithea pretended not to hear, hurrying to her parents, telling them the news.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m going to remove your daughter’s Crests.” 

He didn’t know what to expect in reply after saying those words. Lysithea’s parents had assumed he was just there for romance, most of the conversation pertaining to their (practically nonexistent) courtship, so, he corrected the situation. Linhardt least of all expected tears among accusatory glares laced with fear. He had known only so much about Lysithea’s situation, neither party really feeling the need for it to be brought up in detail, but now both of them cursed inwardly at their lack of tact. 

“This is more my fault than yours.” Lysithea assured as she escorted Linhardt to the guest house. “I didn’t bring it up, they only knew the basics of our relationship. Just let me talk them through it and I’ll fill you in tomorrow.” 

“Perhaps I should stay at the inn after all?”

“No.” She shook her head. “Just focus on getting your workplace ready. Have something to show them, to ease their worries.” 

And so the two set off on their separate tasks. Lysithea wove the tale of her academy and war life in its entirety to her parents. She was never overly talkative about the past years, but this time she left out no detail. Slowly, she eased their fears and convinced them of Linhardt’s genuity, sharing every tear her parents shed. 

Linhardt went to work unpacking every piece of luggage and trying to make sense of the complicated instructions Professor Hanneman included. It was not as if he didn’t understand them, but they were so long and intricate that Linhardt has to fight off the urge to nap just giving them a glance. But, his motivation prevailed in the end, not wishing to have a repeat disaster when he next met the parentals. 

The next day came, and with it a drizzling rain. The pitter-patter of it woke Linhardt much earlier than intended, but he got himself out of bed remembering there was some assembling to finish. A strange sheepish feeling washed over him as the view of the guest house’s interior was now overtaken by Crest instruments and supplies in the like. Linhardt hoped its state wasn’t another reason to invite discord when Lysithea inevitably brought her parents to demonstrate his intentions. He supposed the best thing to do in the meantime was get started on producing results - but a knock on the door stopped that thought. 

“Linhardt? Oh, you’re awake.” Lysithea let herself in, two umbrellas hanging for her arm. “My, you’ve been busy! Surely you didn’t set up everything already?”

“Almost. Just a few bits and bobs left. Why surprised face? You told me to get ready.” 

“I did, but I didn’t expect you to go about it so quickly, especially with the amount of luggage you had.”

“I was thoroughly motivated, especially with the distress I caused yesterday.”

“About that,” Lysithea held out one of the umbrellas to him. “Let’s walk and talk.” 

Their stroll through the rain remained silent as more of House Ordelia’s property was revealed. It wasn’t until they’d walked quite aways that Lysithea finally began talking. 

“I’m sure you’re already familiar with the happenings of House Hrym?” 

“...The House that defied the emperor and defected to Alliance territory? Ah, right, your House did have a hand in that, if I’m remembering correctly.” He recalled. 

“You are, and that’s where it all began. Not long after the rebellion was quelled, the empire took it upon itself to keep a special eye on us, though it was really Those Who Slither in the Dark. For the first bit of my childhood, things seemed fine. My siblings and I had a fairly normal life despite our depreciating noble value. Then, one day, our lives were turned upside down. Strange mages appeared and began tortuous experiments on us. It didn’t matter how much we pled, screamed, or cried - no one would help us. They even forced our parents to watch, used more painful methods as leverage if they ever tried to aid us.” 

“_...Oh gods…_” Linhardt murmured, feeling his stomach lurch. 

“Eventually, their experiments succeeded on the last remaining subject. They had successfully implanted Crests, but lost interest the moment they realized it had only been a slight triumph. With this subject’s life shortened and with no more children to start anew, they moved on to ruin another family. And thus, here I am. I never fully detailed the situation to anyone. I didn’t think I’d live long enough to care about someone enough to give said details…” 

“Lysithea… I’m… at a loss for words. I’m beginning to regret my insensitive interactions in our youth even more.” 

“We’re still in our youth! And I got over your childish ways a while back. Besides, I know as much as anyone that the past can’t be changed, but you’re here now and I’m glad for it.” She gave him a small smile.

“Even so, I never did properly apologize for the teasing and lack of empathy. You should have reprimanded me more firmly.” 

“Look, it doesn’t matter anymore. What did matter to me was on that day you went out of your usual mold to showcase that cake analogy. You said you cared about me, that you wanted to be a family with me, and that honestly made me really, really happy - more than the prospect of having my Crests removed. So, please, if I’m done living in the past, then you should be too.” She lifted her free hand to cup his face, and he froze again, though only momentarily before placing his hand over hers.

“Yes… you’re quite right.” Linhardt replied with a smile of his own. “But I’m still going to apologize regardless. You deserve more than ‘poisoned’ cakes and honied words. I know I can offer more.”

“You’ve done more than enough... but for curiosity's sake, what exactly did you have in mind?”

“This.” Linhardt lowered his umbrella and then moved his head to Lysithea’s level, gently caressing her lips with his. “I’m sorry, Lysithea.”

“Y-You-!” She flustered “You’re going to get all wet!”

“I don’t care.” He stated and kissed her again, this time Lysithea returning it. 

“Well I do!” She breathed. “Get under my umbrella and... and… come closer…!” 

“Gladly.”


	5. Chapter 5

The morning birds chorus greeted Lysithea as she emerged from the mansion. Taking a moment to admire how nice a day it was, she gingerly stretched, welcoming the dewy air. 

“-Okay!” She finished her stretch. “Best not keep them waiting.”

Around to the back of the mansion she went, picking up the appropriate tools on the way to her ultimate destination. Shaded and surrounded by sweet smelling flowers, a small cluster of graves welcomed Lysithea as she entered House Ordelia’s gardens.

“Good morning…” She said kneeling down to their level and prepping the cleaning supplies she’d brought. “I see Mother and Father have been very diligent in their visits, but I don’t think another cleaning would hurt.”

Lysithea wet a cloth and began her work, carefully wiping down each headstone, tracing each inscription within. She meant to stay silent, to pay her respects as she always did, but she soon found herself chatting to them. Reminiscing seemed to be gone as Lysithea assured them of justice, then moved onto topics involving current happenings… including a certain aloof Crest scholar. She grew quiet as her topics ran out, but something urged her to speak her mind instead.

“You know… there was a time when I was more than willing to join you all after everything got sorted, but, I’m sorry...” She shook her head. “I have too much to live for now. I hope you can forgive your big sis for being selfish. I’ll bring all of your favourite sweets next time, okay?” 

She promised and quietly left, a wistful smile on her face, though it was soon replaced by a look of confusion. An oddly colored smoke was emerging from the guest house and it sent Lysithea running for it. She arrived just in time to see Linhardt open the last window then exit through the front door, sighing dejectedly as he sat down in the grass.

“Linhardt!” Lysithea met him with a panicked tone. “What’s going on, are you alright!?” 

“Physically, I’m fine, I think. Mentally I’m utterly frustrated that I allowed a formula to go awry and explode.”

“Explode?!”

“Easy now, it looks worse than it is. Nothing but a few beakers broke and once the smoke clears I should be able to get back to my work. However, sometimes I wonder if I actually know what I’m doing…” He huffed another sigh

“Come now, don’t say that.” She joined him on the grass. 

“Are you being encouraging or voicing worries?” 

“Both! You’re allowed to be discouraged, You can have a few missteps, but don’t you dare waver! You’ve already made great strides, you’re close to a breakthrough. I believe that and I believe in you. Or were you lying when you said you weren’t going to give up on me?” 

“...No, it was most certainly not a lie.” He met her eyes with confidence. 

“Good, because I'm counting on you, but for the record, you can count on me as well. Now don’t move.” Lysithea backed away and held out a hand in front of her.

“What are you doing?” He raised a brow.

“Healing your wounds. You’re bleeding.”

“_Oh._” Linhardt replied as his face paled. He hadn’t even noticed the results of the explosive formula yet, the pain now just surfacing and then disappearing under Lysithia’s magic. She then took out a handkerchief and brought it to his face.

“I’m going to wipe away the blood, close your eyes.” She warned and he obeyed. Linhardt let out a shaky sigh as he felt the fabric touch his sullied skin. “You never did quite get over the sight of blood.”

“I don’t think anyone should, especially when we were spilling more than we shed.” 

“...I won't argue with that.” She dabbed the last drop. “There, I got it all. Hopefully this smoke clears before my parents notice.”

“If it doesn’t, I’ll explain and apologize… again.” 

“And they’ll understand, again. They’d be more worried about you rather than the guest house, they quite like you.” Lysithea declared and finally got a smile out of Linhardt. 

“Well, I’m honoured, though I feel like they should hold back their fondness until after I have your Crests removed.” 

“They’ll be concerned for your well being regardless. Speaking of,” Lysithea moved her face closer to Linhardt’s. “Good grief, when’s the last time you slept?! Your bags are enormous!”

“...That’s a very good question.”

“Ugh, I should’ve known you we’re on another insomniaic jaunt! I’ll never understand how you can be so inclined to nap at a moment’s notice yet somehow manage to stay awake for days once hyper focused on something. Do you think your naps stockpile into sleeplessness or something?” 

“Hah, if only!” He chuckled. “Perhaps I could make leaps and bounds in my research if that were possible.” 

“The smoke pouring out of the guesthouse says otherwise.” Lysithea crossed her arms.

“...Touche.” 

Lysithea rolled her eyes, hoisting Linhardt to his feet. “You’re going to bed this instant.” 

“But at this instant my bed is surrounded by smoke.” He more stated than quipped. 

“And I have a mansion not oozing smoke. Now can you make it there or do I have to warp you?”

“...Would you?” Linhardt eyed the disant building, his fatigue finally catching up. 

“Just this once.”


	6. Chapter 6

“How are you feeling?” Linhardt started his weekly checkup with Lysithea like any other. 

“Better than yesterday, worse than the beginning of the week.” She answered. 

“Hmm.” He reached for several tools in response. “I'm not sure what to think about that, so we’ll do some extra tests just in case.” 

“Great.” Lysithea said dryly as she rolled up one of her sleeves. 

“I know, we both hate this part, but I need to monitor your health along with everything else.” He uncapped a syringe. “We’re at the stage where we can’t be too careful.”

“I get that, I do, but I can almost guarantee that there’s going to be no changes.”

“We’ll see.” 

Linhardt did his best to hide his discomfort and nausea as he drew Lysithea’s blood, also doing his best not to cause her any pain, and while she was already used to it all, it was never pleasant. Both of them relaxed as the process finished and Linhardt immediately went to work on distributing the taken drops onto the specific tools. He observed each reaction, studied them closely before writing down the results. 

“Well, what’s the diagnosis, _doctor_ Linhardt?” 

“Hilarious.” He fired back. “As suspected, there doesn’t seem to be any major changes. I just want to make sure you’re stable before I jump into anything, but I am close and I need you to be in tip-top shape, which you still are it seems.” 

“But the issue is that I’m not feeling ‘tip-top’ despite the results.”

“Yes, exactly. I think I may need to contact Professor Hanneman for a second opinion. If his subject is experiencing a similar illness, then we can perhaps figure out the cause and-”

“Wait, ‘his subject’?” Lysithea raised a brow. 

“Ah, I’ve yet to mention your fellow examinee. Professor Hanneman is not only aiding us, but my results are also aiding him and another. I don’t know fully who they are, but there is another like you. You are my priority, but they are also his - thus this conversation.” 

“...I see.” She nodded her head, a small smile surfacing. “I’m glad they’re getting help as well.”

“I take it you’re familiar with them?” 

“Wrack that brain of yours and you’ll figure out who it is and why Professor Hanneman isn’t putting their name in writing. I’ll let you have one guess.”

“Edelgard.” He answered immediately. 

“Huh… you know, I’m not surprised or impressed, but I’m wondering since how long you’ve known.”

“There are two things that led me to the conclusion. The first is the pigment of her hair, which you’ve told me in regards to your own isn’t normal, that it was not always such a snowy white. Secondly, while I initially thought it due to my drowsiness and our emperor’s tendency to stick to our professor like glue, I have seen the Crest of Flames flow from her. It was a blink and miss scenario, but I know now I wasn’t seeing things. So, since our academy days.”

“And you decided to pester me instead of her. Should I be honoured you chose me over her?” 

“You were intriguing and amusing, she was an absolute nag and irritating. My choice was obvious and always will be.”

“Amusing?!” Her brow knit. 

“Absolutely. You provided me a captivating challenge, and I was taken by your charms through it all. I’ve since realized my methods were boorish, but we’re here and past that now.”

“...Yes, we are.” She calmed. “Though if Edelgard knew what you said about her she’d have a few things of her own to grill you about. We do exchange letters often~” 

Linhardt observed Lysithea’s teasing smirk with a mild nervous one of his own. “I’d appreciate if you kept that to yourself.”

“I think I will, but I may need something to help remember when I write my next letter. We can’t have an unfortunate slip of the pen, hmm?”

“...You wish to go to the new bakery in town, the one your parents aren’t particularly keen on.”

“If we go there on a date then they won’t fuss! I can’t just ignore rumors of cakes so sweet they cause you to faint!” 

Linhardt laughed with a shake of his head. “You needn’t twist my arm with threats, all you need to do is say the word and we’ll depart. Although, aren’t you feeling poorly?”

“I’m never too sick for cake!”


	7. Chapter 7

A breakthrough - finally. Linhardt dumbfoundedly stared at his own handwriting. The formula was perfect, and once put into practice it would be simple to modify if need be. After all this time it had seamlessly flowed from his pen like nothing, so easily that he reached for his previous materials to compare and contrast, still unable to believe it. And yet, there it was; the answer. He had finally done it, he could finally save her. 

Linhardt wasted no time in prepping the next step, rooting through his tools, checking their condition, and then assembling what needed to be. He couldn’t let excitement deter him, things had to be perfect and in place before the practice of removing a Crest could even be thought through. With a bit of elbow grease and patience, he was prepared. 

However, various scenarios began pricking at his mind; specifically on how to test the formula and it’s possible after effects. In theory, it was a simple procedure that would be done in mere moments, but there was no way to know for absolutely sure. There could be awful side effects or perhaps none at all. The thought of the process inflicting more pain on Lysithea was not something he was willing to do. She had gone through enough. 

He moved to pick up his pen again, began a letter to Professor Hanneman in hopes of getting a second opinion to perfect his methods, but another thought stopped him; Lysithea’s failing health. Posted letters had unknown buffers, sometimes the most idiotic of circumstances keeping them in limbo for months, and Linhardt didn’t have the time or patience. No, this was simply something he’d have to accomplish on his own. If there were infirmities, he’d perfect them. If it was painful, he’d make it not so. 

He wasn’t attached to his minor Crest anyways.

******

First; a scream. It sounded near yet so distant. Next there was the sensation of being carried, something not felt since childhood. Finally; tears. Someone was crying, someone was pleading. It was all too real to be a dream, but there was no strength to will eyes open. Why, where, how… and who? Pondering these things was tiring, but it all seemed so important, like forgetting them would be a source of much grief. What… happened? Think… think… think…

A sudden sharp pain invaded. With it a rush that seeped through their entire being and forced awakening. Eyes shot open, a rasped gasp escaped, and a mind reeled. 

“_Linhardt…!_” The voice once choked by tears gleefully exclaimed. Lysithea. 

“Welcome back, my boy.” A new voice sounded, though it wasn’t unframilar. A dapper, tired looking man commanded his attention. Hanneman.

“Wha…” Was all Linhardt could muster, coming back to himself. An attempt to get a better view of his onlookers shot pain into every reach of his body. His cry had both of them move closer. 

“Easy now!” Hanneman chided. “I’m not quite sure what you’ve done to yourself, but I’m guessing you feel as awful as you look.” 

“...’n how awful ‘s that…” He managed to slur.

“**I thought you were dead!**” Lysithea seethed. 

“...Ah.”

“Indeed, you’re lucky I was here. Edelgard wished me to collect you and Lysithea as it seems best to put our heads together at a closer distance. I didn’t think the medicine Manuela forced me to pack would’ve been used for such a situation as this.” Hanneman gestured to a large, empty vial and a drained syringe. “Now, Linhardt, what happened? I can hazard a guess, but I shan't say anything I’m not perfectly sure of.” 

Everything was finally sorted in Linhardt’s head, though a haze still surrounded his last actions before losing conscious. He too wished to not say things until ultimately confirmed. 

“...I need you to do something for me.” 

“What is it?” Lysithea answered. 

“In the guesthouse, at my desk in the top drawer, there’s a tool I need you to go get and bring here. It’s important.”

“Got it. I’ll be right back!”

Hanneman waited for the mansion’s doors to close before addressing Linhardt again. “Of all the idiotic things to do! With your intellect, I expected better from you.”

“...Pardon?” Linhardt raised a brow. 

“You’re feeling poorly and Lysithea will return soon, so I will keep this brief. It is normal to want to test progress when you reach a breakthrough, but you mustn’t ever let it cloud your judgement. Do not lack empathy for those around you even if your intentions may have been in the right place. No one knows more than me how hard you’re working, how much you wish to save the one you love, but this stunt put both of you in danger. Your state now had a sickly Lysithea rush into town for the doctor, worsening her condition. Had I not ran into her, I’m not sure what would have become of the both of you.” 

“Is she alright?” 

“Fine, for now. You saw how much pep she’s got, but use your head from now on and not your heart. You are not alone and you will not be working alone from here on out. It was foolish of you to attempt this on your own.”

“...Yes.” He answered with a furrowed brow. “Yes, you’re right.”

“It’s good that you understand. Let’s shelve further discussion on the matter for later,” Lysithea’s hurried footsteps returned. “I’m now eager to see your results.”

“I’m back! Is this the right tool?” 

“It is indeed.” Hanneman reached to the out of breath Lysithea and received it. 

“I’m pretty sure I don’t need to explain how to use it.” Linhardt confirmed. 

“You do not.” Hanneman went to work, and waited. He repeated the process, and continued to do until all options were exhausted. Hanneman eventually shook his head and a triumphant expression overtook Linhardt’s previous worries.

“I… I’ve done it…!” He couldn’t help but laugh, relief taking over. “Lysithea! I’ve done it!” 

“Done… wha-” She stopped herself, looking at Linhardt’s face, eyes starting to pool tears, and then to Hanneman, who gave a small nod. “Y-you didn’t…!” Lysithea covered her mouth, tears of her own returning as she realized the tool’s purpose and the reason for her beloved’s state. 

“I will personally confirm that Linhardt’s minor Crest of Cethleann no longer dwells within him. I will require all of the details of your Crest removal, but I believe I best leave you two alone for a spell.” Hanneman removed himself from the room with a chuckle, closing the door behind him. 

“You… _you…!_” She approached his bedside. “_Why did you…?!_”

“Because I didn’t want you to experience this.” Linhardt weakly gestured to himself. “There was no way I’d be using my findings on you without knowing the risks. Besides, no point in keeping a Crest in Edelgard’s world. Everyone will be crestless in due time.” 

“If the process doesn’t kill you first! Honestly...!” She huffed and blinked her tears away. 

“It won’t, and I’m sorry I worried you. It was stupid of me to not at least inform you on what I was doing. But I assure you, this side effect smarts, but I’ll live, and so will you. Professor Hanneman and I will figure out a way so you’re not afflicted with this, so you can rest easy.” His smile widened. “You’re going to be free soon, Lysithea. I’m sorry it took so long.”

“You could’ve taken longer so you didn’t end up like this!”

“I’m _fine._” He reassured. “I understand this side effect. I basically just ran a magical filter through my blood, so of course I’m in pain. My body reacted with the formula and saw the traces of my Crest as a forigen invader, like a flu virus, and destroyed it.”

“Really? That’s how you did it?!” 

“Yes. No prodding with instruments, no need for transfusions or experimental medicine. Our bodies were never meant to bear Crests and I made mine fix itself. However, it was a little too effective… I’ll have to tweak some areas so that it’s a gradual change and not all at once. I think you might prefer feeling a little ill for a while rather than being imobile, hmm?” 

“Most certainly, though I wonder if this Crest-ridding illness will actually make me feel bad at all. It’ll be ridding me of what’s currently making me feel awful.”

“A very interesting hypothesis! I’d be relieved if it was more pleasant experience overall.” 

“And I’ll be relieved once you’re on your feet again!” She held up her hands with healing magic humming. “Where does it hurt?”

“Lysithea, you don’t have to-”

“**Where. Does. It. Hurt.**”

“...Everywhere?” Linhardt sheepishly admitted and the healing spell worked its way through him. 

“Any better?” 

“It... felt nice?” 

“Ugh.” Lysithea rolled her eyes. “Should’ve known this was more of a medicine thing. No amount of healing woke you up either.” 

“I really am sorry for the panic I caused.” 

“Don’t be, you already apologized.” She leaned closer, lining her face up with his. “There’s no way I can keep being mad right now.”

She passionately kissed him, with such intensity that Linhardt felt frustration over not being able to return it properly. He wanted to hold her, desperately drink in her warmth, but found only enough strength to will one of his hands up to brush her cheek. 

“Oh, did the spell work a bit after all?” She teased. 

“I think it’s more your passion has had a placebo effect.” He fired back. 

“‘Placebo’ he says!” Lysithea hardy hid a snort. “Well, once you can actually move again of your own volition, we’ll do a lot more than kissing.”


	8. Chapter 8

It took a good while before Linhardt was walking again, though it wasn’t as if those days were spent idle. He had enough strength to talk Professor Hanneman through his notes and then give various inputs on where to tweak the crest-ridding formula. Back and forth they went, perfecting, bickering at times, but Lysithea constantly set them both straight and back on track. Soon enough they had improved on Linhardt’s basis, beyond what a normal scholar could comprehend. 

Hanneman volunteered his minor Crest of Indech, positive their new formula would work without all the pain of its predecessor, but needing to know such for sure. Lysithea watch intently, waiting for the possibility of having to nurse another, but as the process slowed and finished, Hanneman showed no pain or weakness. The Father of Crestology and his successor were now crestless, succeeding in the impossible. 

It was decided that the elder professor would stay a mite longer and monitor his own condition for any lasting side effects, but when soreness only akin to over excersinging came and went, he knew it was a 100% success. Linhardt’s affliction soon dissipated after and the two of them prepped the formula for those who bore two Crests - ready to free them who patiently bore their burden for far too long. 

******

A calm hush greeted Linhardt as he opened his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. The distinct event from yesterday brought his thoughts back to the present, smiling as he turned over. For the first time in what seemed like ages, he welcomed drowsiness. There was no need to rise early, seizing the day for researching Crest removal methods - no, those days were far gone. In their place were serene days in a quiet, crestless Fódlan. There was a time where Linhardt believed he’d never partake in the luxury of naps and sleeping in again, and yet, here he was. 

Lysithea made a small, sleepy noise as Linhardt repositioned himself closer to her. No doubt she was exhausted as well. He resisted the urge to embrace her and settled instead on brushing the stray strands of hair from her face. He received a soft giggle in repy. 

“...That tickles…” 

“My apologies.” He let out a chuckle of his own. “Go back to sleep.”

“I’m awake now…” She said with no irritation, moving closer, giving Linhardt an invitation to hold her as she settled into his chest. “But I’d like to stay like this for awhile.”

“No objections here.” He wrapped his arms around her frame and gently nuzzled a kiss into her hair, getting another giggle. “However, I could easily sleep the day away with you if you change your mind.”

“Mmm, I think I’d like to get up eventually. Yesterday was tiring, but we’ve been gifted a week here, and it would be a waste to not enjoy it fully.”

“...Indeed.” Linhardt relented. “While my desire to nap is high, it would be an insult to her majesty to squander her generous gift.” 

“I cannot _believe_ she came to our wedding!” Lysithea exclaimed. “Sure, I sent her an invitation, but-”

“The Emperor of Fódlan attending the wedding of commoners. Surely the capital is abuzz with rumours. Give Hubert and Ferdinand a day or so and they’ll be quieted. Besides, the whole Black Eagle Strike Force attended too, so I’m sure being honest with the masses would work as well.”

“Even Claude sent a gift along! I don’t even know where he went or how he caught wind of our marriage! Honestly, I expected no one to attend our small wedding. I only prepped a few pews for my parents and yours. It was overwhelming…”

“But entertaining in its own right. You missed some of the best parts as everyone tried to fit into the chapel. Caspar showed up in his armor, taking up three spaces at least. Poor Bernadetta was squished against the wall until Lorenz forcibly dragged him outside and had him shed it. Dorothea and Manuela, the prepared divas they are, outfitted him into something proper - Caspar looking incredibly flustered being led back in by the three of them. Petra almost thought the whole ordeal was part of Fódlan’s wedding culture.” 

“_Oh gods…!_” Lysithea erupted into a full laughing fit. “A-and E-E-Edelgard as this all h-happened?” 

“Doing her best to ignore it all, eyes forward and giving me slight apologetic look. I’ve known Caspar since we were children and It would have actually surprised me if he’d originally shown up in his formal attire. I shrugged it off and it seemed to calm all who were irritated for our sake, but I did see Caspar getting a proper lecture later on from our Professor. Caspar later apologized to me while you were greeting Shamir and Hanneman.”

“Pffft, leave it to our Professor to ensure everything gets set right in the end. It was really nice seeing everyone again. I doubt circumstances will rarely ever have us all gathered in the future.” 

“With how things are changing now, everyone is going to be pulled wherever they're required, and I for one am glad our duties are finished.” Linhardt grinned. “We’re free to do as we please.”

“Within reason.” Lysithea corrected. “I don’t intend to spend the rest of my life napping. It would be a total waste!”

“But life is nothing but work without naps!” Linhardt gently objected. “But, if you have something specific you wish to do, know that I’ll follow. I didn’t work to get your lost years back thinking you’d be content with my lackadaisical schedule.”

“Don’t worry,” She moved her head up and gave a quick kiss. “I’ll make sure we’re not doing anything drastic. I know your limits.” 

“I appreciate it, but ‘drastic’ doesn’t necessarily have to carry a negative connotation. For example; sudden storms that reveltize lands, a bold strategic move that changes the tide of battle, or the very vibrant colour beginning to show in your hair. Surprising and a bit jarring, but not at all a bad thing.”

“W-what?” Lysithea grabbed her hair, trying to see what Linhardt could.

“Currently it’s just in your roots. I suppose this means your Crests are now completely gone. Congratulations are in order.” He released her and she turned to where a mirror stood. Lysithea silently inspected her hair, Linhardt able to see the small, relieved smile in her reflection before she turned back. 

“You really did it. I never doubted you could do it for a moment, but it’s so surreal at the same time. Sometimes I wonder if I’m just in an elaborate dream.”

“You’re not.” Linhardt pulled her back to him. “And If I have to do something ‘drastic’ to prove that, then simply say so.” He finished the declaration with a kiss, deep and sincere, wondering if the same fire was igniting in Lysithea. 

“Would you?” Her playful smile further stoked it, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“It would be my pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for reading! This was a fun rare pair to write and I'm glad I stuck with it and got it done in good time. I know I name dropped a lot in this chapter, but I really wanted my Crimson Flower party to be present somehow! Writing this fic has also really made me want to play the game again, haha (help). Maybe when all the DLC drops I'll be back with some more ideas after another playthrough. Perhaps another rare pair will need some love!


End file.
